A Delicate Shield
by HoneyLew
Summary: A/B/O AU- Naofumi was condemned of a crime he did not commit. The proof of his innocents was the crime was supposedly done by an alpha, but he is an omega. Too bad no one would believe him when he said this. Sucky summery, if someone can think of a better one after reading let me know.
1. Chapter 1

If Naofumi was being honest with himself, the number of times people looked at him with positivity in their eyes could be counted on one hand. His own parents had given up on him a long time ago once they realized he was not one of those omegas driven to go against society norms to make a difference. They granted him a large allowance to keep him complacent to staying at home, they gave him an even larger allowance when he managed to keep his brother from becoming a complete waste like him.

To be fair, both him and his brother had different expectations. His younger brother was expected to be someone successful, as the only alpha child in their family he needed to be smart, strong, and capable. As the omega child, Naofumi was to stay home, be family oriented, and be happy with the safety and love given to him by his family and future mate. Although school was important, as a male omega, he did not have to focus on it. His parents already started to arrange potential marriage candidates with some of the successful children of their friends. So far he met two doctors and an up and coming CEO. Needless to say he would be set for life in the lap of luxury, after all male omegas were rare and having one as your mate boosted your social status greatly and as the old saying goes, a happy omega means a happy home.

But now, in another world that he destined to protect, the people of the village he just saved. Their eyes light up with joy that he did not abandon them during the time of the second wave. He stayed and saved more than the knights of the country did. He did good in their eyes, and because of this he felt emotions bubbling within him. Although he could not properly place them, the talk of the town still ended the same. He done good but to the world he was still a so called crazy alpha rapist who thinks he is an omega.

The memory of what took place is the throne room burned into his mind. Everyone refusing to believe that he was an omega, instead they all believed that lying bitch. He was a pretty reasonable guy, when he first arrived in this world he smelled like an alpha because he was wearing his brother's clothes, which he often did when going out alone. No one approaches a lone alpha, but everyone bothers the omegas. Yet in the throne room when that woman was lying he knew he could prove he was innocent, or at least he believed he could, the moment Myne said she was forced into submission and knotted by an alpha. But no one would listen to him, he even said he would allow and physician to confirm his omega status but was denied. Sadly he couldn't even use his sent as proof because of recently taking sent blockers before his trip to the library.

Everyone too caught up and blinded by the female alpha's fake tears to even look for the truth. Even the other three heroes, all strong alphas simply took the side of their fellow alpha and condemning him for a crime he did not commit. Yet what was worse was the insults afterwards, attacking his looks comparing them to what an ideal omega should look like, attacking his lack of physical strength, any flaw they could think of, and the world seemed to put a spot light on it. Much to his dismay.

The villagers of Lute village still showed gratitude, still showed that he was welcome there despite what others say. Raphtalia helped more so than he could ever imagine. Not only as his sword, but as the companion he so desperately needed.

Thinking to himself as he let his mind wonder. There, sitting against the window, looking out into the night. He should do something special for her. Maybe with the reward money he could get her one of those bracelets she would eye in the markets when she thought he wasn't looking.

However a familiar feeling washed over him breaking him from his train of thought. One feeling that happened only twice a year with six months spanning between. His body began to feel feverish. Thankfully he was not like those omegas who go in a sexful craze, no he would be feverish, joints ache, and he would simply want comfort in the emotional state he would be left in when his heat finally hit. Cursing to himself, he knew he had to leave the party the king was throwing now if he wanted to get to an inn with an omega heat room. His preheat will only last an hour or so, he had to move quickly and like a blessing his raccoon partner was heading his way with a glass in her hands.

"Raphtalia, we need to leave, now." The shield hero said as he stood from where he was resting. "I'll explain later, but we have to go. I have no time to spare." The black haired male added. He was well aware that his scent will start to strengthen the further along he got into his preheat. Something he did not want to happen in a room filled with a bunch of stuck up noble, that horrible king, and his fellow summoned heroes.

Raphtalia hesitated for a moment before nodding her head, her ears dropping a little. She really enjoyed the party, the food was delicious and it was free so they didn't have to worry about breaking their budget. However her master sounded stressed so whatever the reason they had to leave she was ready. "Alright Master Naofumi, lets go." She responded.

Just as Naofumi was about to make his way towards the exit, a black glove was thrown in front of him. Inwardly cursing, Naofumi looked up to see the angry face of the spear hero.

"Let's fight Naofumi." The blond haired alpha growled.

"What are you going on about?" Naofumi snapped back, already irritated the alpha is keeping him from his quick retreat. " Know what I don't care, come on Raphtalia."

"Stop ordering her around!" Motoyasu yelled, catching the attention of the other party goers." Your suppose to be a hero, yet you have a slave!"

Naofumi growled inwardly, this was going to cut into his limited time before his heat hit. "Slavery is legal here, if you have a problem take it up with the king." The shield hero flatly stated before continuing to make his way towards the stairs, the raccoon demi-human following his lead. The male ignored all that was being said to him as he climbed down the stairway. Only to be stopped by guards as he turned the corner. Above his head he could hear that horrid king saying something about a royal decree. Honestly, the omega was not paying attention. He could feel his body ache as sweat formed on his brow. The fever was already setting in and he did not know how long it would be until he was in full heat, and all these damn people were starting to stress him out, which just triggers the heat faster.

A royal guard grabbing Raphtalia snapped the omega from his scrambled thoughts. "Let go of her!" He growled. Not caring what the spear hero said, " You scumbag!"

Naofumi's mind was racing, his heat was close, and these noble pieces of shit were holding his daughter captive. He paused for only a moment when he realized he viewed his companion as a daughter, but the hell with it he practicality raised the girl. He watched helplessly as she was gagged and dragged away, guards keeping him from party member. Finally he snapped, they wanted a fight? They would get a fight, obviously not a fair one. He was passed that point, too much in pain at the thought of losing Raphtalia, too close to heat, his emotions becoming more and more scrambled in a mess of want. Want to be safe, want to get away, get away from these horrible alphas who only seem to want to make his life miserable, want to take his daughter and keep her safe. So much for Melromarc being the greatest country for omegas to live in.

All was going fine during the match, the shield hero was even winning; much to the spectators and spear hero's supports dismay. That should have been the first sign something was about to go horribly wrong. Naofumi had the blond captive in his shield prison, but that did not stop the smell of all the alphas around him. They were enraged, throwing about their scents to show how pissed off they were at the current proceedings of the fight. Motoyasu himself was throwing about his scent trying to prove he was the better alpha. Naofumi couldn't help but wonder why, in a room surrounded by so many alphas and betas did no one take much notice of his scent, it dawned on him fast that being around so many raging knot heads probably masked his subtle scent, but now it was becoming too much. The stress of the fight, the king being too close to his daughter, the smells.

Naofumi placed a hand of the shield prison for much needed support. He could hear Motoyasu growling at him from the inside. His free hand wrapped around his stomach as the pain twisted itself into a knot there. His only thoughts were he wasn't safe, he needed to get away. Falling to his knees, his heat finally began, his scent now becoming overpowering to that of an alpha. Vaguely, the shield hero knew that everyone else can smell it, they had to, if not then why was everyone so quiet? Why were there so many gasps and outraged cries when he released the shied prison holding the spear hero when he finally became too weak to support it? Naofumi did not have time to think anymore, quickly he put up another shield prison, but around himself this time. He could hear Raphtalia scream for him. She probably thought he was hurt and it hurt is heart he couldn't pull her in the safety of the balled and chained shields with him, maybe if she got close he could try.

The omega was truly dazed at this point, he could swear he heard the king yelling for the guards to get anyone who was an alpha away from the premises, even himself taking leave. Only betas were permitted to stay, Raphtalia begging him to let down the shield prison, that it was safe and they were going to help him. The hero guessed he believed her, the prison came down but everything after that was a blur.

* * *

**May continue, let me know what you think. No proof reading we die like men, mainly cuz im lazy. **


	2. Chapter 2

The past few days were muddled with foggy consciousness for the shield hero. He can vaguely remember being lead to room in a heavily guarded wing of the castle. He knows he kept Raphtalia close to him, growling and threatening anyone who dared to come too close to them. He possibly called her his daughter out loud, but he wasn't too sure if he really did or if it was just one of his many racing thoughts telling him she was safest near him. The bed was soft, that's a fact, Naofumi knows this because he is lying on it, in his under clothing, underneath a few soft blankets, his head resting on a light fluffy pillow. Honestly he did not want to move.

However is heat was finally over with; all that was left now was the after shock his body went through. Fatigue and hunger, and phantom aches in his muscles. Nothing he couldn't deal with and he did not like the idea of staying in the castle any longer then he has too. So against his body's wishes, Naofumi slowly sat up.

Raphtalia jumped up from her seat at his bedside as the omega moved, "Master Naofumi, your up. Do you need something? Water? Something to eat?" She asked as she moved close by the man's side. "Water please." The omega rasped. Quickly the raccoon girl handed him a cup, as he downed the liquids, the girl began to fill him in on what has happened as far as she knew since his heat started.

"The whole castle is in an uproar and the king has been on the edge ever since you were moved in here." She explained, "I even heard the other heroes have been panicking because of what happened at the duel, and a lot of nobles have been pressuring the king to do something, but I don't know what yet." Naofumi sighed heavily before reaching over to the side of the bed and setting the cup down. "Come here Raphtalia." He said, patting the open spot on the bed next to him. His instincts were still on high alert, telling him to keep his daughter close. Raphtalia climbed up on the bed instinctively, almost like it was routine. "It's your omega instincts right? One of the healer explained it to me." The demi-human said, scooting closer to the hero. "The healer said that your omega instincts makes you very over protective of those you are close with."

Naofumi was taken back a little, but at the same time grateful he did not have to explain why he suddenly became a mama bear to Raphtalia. "What else did the healer say?" He asked.

"That you need to rest for the next few days, and eat and drink as much as you can to regain your strength." Raphtalia replied. Naofumi hummed for a minute before speaking; "I take it the royal pain in the ass has guards posted outside the room?"

The raccoon nodded in response. With a defeated groan, the shield hero looked at the door, finally taking in the details of the room as he did so. It was well furnished, something like out of a history book showing the room of a royal. Dressers craved with unique patterns, the bed itself was fit for a king, the curtains looked like expensive fabric, even the walls were engraved elegantly. Which honestly confused the shield bearer as to why he was in such a fancy set up. He pushed the thoughts aside for the moment, he would figure out what the special treatment was about later, right now he needed to clear the air with his companion. The hero really wished he escaped the party instead of dropping down into his heat during the duel with the spear hero.

Patting Raphtalia's head, he decided it was best to have a heart to heart now while he could still openly express his emotions before his hormones were back to normal and he goes back to his cold and distant demeanor.

"Raphtalia the reason why I got so protective of you, it's because I care about you." He said, voice shaking a bit as he tried to find the right words, "See omegas my age; in my world, most are either starting a family with their mate. You know having kids and all. I didn't do that, at least I wasn't doing that yet, I was meeting people. Alphas who wanted to mate and have kids with me and well, being here in this world," Naofumi paused for a moment. Looking down at Raphtalia who was giving him her undivided attention. Wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close he continued "I never had kids Raphtalia, but after taking care of you, I-" Naofumi could feel how heavy his heart was, like a crushing feeling in his chest of just to many emotions. "I was so scared of losing you, of losing someone I thought of as my daughter. I just wanted you near me, so I could keep you safe."

A sniffle brought the man from his stream of words. Raphtalia was on the verge of tears, already he could see tears threatening to spill over from the corners of her eyes. "Raphtalia-" he began before the demi-human cut him off with a tight hug, burying her face his undershirt. He could feel her tears wetting the fabric. Pulling her into a tight hug, one arm rubbed her back as the other patted the back of her head. Naofumi doesn't know how long they stayed like that, but it was long enough for Raphtalia to fall asleep, curled up on the bed and resting her head on his lap. Silently he maneuvered a spare pillow between his back and the headboard of the bed, continuing to sit so he would not disturbed Raphtalia' s sleep.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end, after some time Naofumi heard a soft knock at the door, and someone softly asking for permission to enter the room. "Come in." Naofumi replied to whoever it was in a low voice to not wake the sleeping girl. The door was carefully opened by a beta women, a healer. " I am sorry to intrude Sir Shield Hero. I was sent to bring food for you and your ward." The women said, not moving from the doorway, obviously waiting for an Ok by him before entering the room. "Just set it down on the dresser." Naofumi ordered, eyeing the women as he pulled a blanket to cover Raphtalia more. The women wasn't dumb, she took the hint and quickly placed the meal, which seemed to be a light lunch, on the dresser near the hero before returning to the doorway. " Before I leave, the king has requested a meeting with you in the throne room in a few hours. An escort will take you and your ward there." The beta said before bowing and taking her leave. Softly shutting the door behind her.

Naofumi growled softly at the thought of having to see the trashy king so soon, maybe he should have played the weak and sickly omega act to get out of it, or at the very least push the meeting back long enough for him and Raphtalia to sneak out the castle. The omega spent a few minutes pondering the idea, however, he decided against it, best to get the meeting over with so they could leave. Gently Naofumi shook Raphtalia awake, better to eat no too, seeing those snobby nobles on an empty stomach would make him sick. Together they shared the meal on the bed before the demi-human girl made her way to the dresser to pull out Naofumi's barbarian armor. It looked like it has been cleaned and polished. Now Naofumi was really starting to feel uneasy, first the fancy room, then Raphtalia and him were brought food, and his armor is cleaned? The omega really wanted to know why he was suddenly getting this fancy treatment all of a sudden, after how the king treated him like shit before? There has to be a catch, that bastard king was up to something and Naofumi does not like being idea of being a pawn in the older man's schemes. The omega knew he had to be on his guard, he could not allow himself to be played again, not when Raphtalia could be hurt in the process or the aftermath.

Sadly he was still to dress himself without the raccoon girl's aid. She didn't mind but it was not helping him to know just how weak he currently was at the moment. It truly dawned on him just how weak his body was when the royal guards showed up at the door to escort him and Raphtalia to the throne room. His walk was shaky as he had to rely on Raphtalia to keep him balanced and a few times they had to stop so he could catch his breath as he currently got easily winded. The omega made a mental note to himself not to let himself be unprepared for his heat ever again. Back in his own world he always had his family helping him through his heats. They made sure he eats, even if they had to force him to do so and they always slipped him something to help him fall asleep or else he would stay up for hours on end in an inconsolable state of emotional despair. There was no one in this world he trusted but Raphtalia;and that is too much of a burden to put upon her, and Erhard; although asking the blacksmith may be a better option considering he never done anything malicious in the past to the omega and was the only one to help him in his lowest hour.

Regardless of the extra time it took to reach the throne room, the doors opened upon their arrival. Sadly Raphtalia had to continue aiding Naofumi in the room, and even stayed by his side as standing support when presented in front of the king. The king was on his throne, the other heroes on the side lines, the whole scene reminded him of when he was falsely accused. Naofumi could feel anger bubbling in his gut from that alone. One thing he did notice was Myne was not near the spear hero. In fact she wasn't anywhere to be seen yet. One thing Naofumi noticed was how on edge the king was. The old man's eyes seemed to dart at his advisers, some of the nobles, and land on him with a nervousness; like he dreads what is about to happen. Clearing his throat the king finally decided to speak, "Bring her in now." His voice echoing throughout the room. Once again the throne room doors opened, but this time Myne walked in escorted by two guards. She looked pale, frightened even. Although she glared at the shield hero when lead to stand in alignment to him in front of the king, a good six feet away with one of guards between them.

"Now we may begin." The king said. "On behalf of Melromarc, myself included for the errors made on my part, I apologize shield hero." The king forced out, clear it was the last thing he ever wanted to say, and the sour look on his face was priceless. "This court recognizes your status as an omega and wishes to clear you of the false charges of sexual assault and forcing another alpha into submission when it clear now that you doing so is impossible."

The omega couldn't be more pleased with this little turn of events. That was the moment that Naofumi knew that he could be tearing the gates of hell open with a smile lovingly on his face to claim the throne for himself for how much power the king unknowingly; or knowingly, gave him. Honestly Naofumi didn't care, he was going to make this man's life miserable as well as everyone else in this room, even if it was for the moment being. He was going to enjoy every last minute of this, not that he was going to show it on his face. Oh no, he kept the facade of a tired and weak omega on his face, although given his current weak position it played to his favor. After all he just gained the upper hand on the king and other heroes; both socially and politically. Naofumi wasn't about to give that up without making the trash king suffer first.

* * *

**Heres a part two, thinking of stuff for part three idk if I will do a full blown story or end this on a high note, let me know what you think. Also for thoses who dont know how A/B/O aus normally work I suggest googling it, i dont think i can explain it well enough for it to make any sense. **


	3. Chapter 3

Naofumi let out a huff while he crossed him arms, the omega and thought to himself, he had to play his cards right. He had to make everyone feel as terrible as he possibly could during this little retrial. Normally he would feel bad about playing the helpless omega card, but he wanted these alphas to pay and nothing hurts an alpha more than knowing they hurt an omega. Something about a stupid alphas pride and them always wanting to prove their worth by protecting omegas and their families. In his world omegas used to be treated like shit, often they were abused, and treated like slaves. Soon enough the birth rate of omegas dropped to almost nonexistent. The treatment of omegas took a whole one eighty, instead of being treated like slaves, omegas were precious beings who needed constant protection because they were too fragile to care for themselves. Only in the recent decade had the stigma slowly gone away in his world, although it was still very much present. He clearly remembers a lot of the media put pressure on alphas to treat omegas well. At one time the media would go so far as completely demonizing alphas who so much as raise their voice at an omega. Judging by how the people of Melramarc liked to brag about how well treated omegas are here, Naofumi knew he had nobles in the room sympathy, just enough to make the king look really bad right now.

Inwardly, Naofumi was bubbling with joy, but on the outside he put on the same pout face he would use on his parents when he was mad they said no to him about something. Admittingly it was bratty but it always worked in the end. He got whatever it is he wanted by the little show of passive aggressive retaliation. "So it takes me falling to my knees, beginning my heat for you to believe something I told you all since the beginning!" He growled out, he made sure to keep his voice in a seemingly tired tone. Letting the occupants of the room know he was still in a weakened state, if his physical appearance didn't already scream it, his exhausted voice would. Raphtalia shifted closer to him, trying to get him to lean on her more, clearly believing he was too weak to be up and about. That was a good sign, but Naofumi did not want his girl feeling bad for him, so he pulled her closer, reassuring her that he was fine.

The omega watched the guilt flash across the faces of the alphas in the room, specifically the other heroes. The sword and bow hero shamefully looked at the ground. The spear hero couldn't even meet Naofumi's gaze. Even the king was taken aback with guilt by the shield hero's tone. Before the royal could get a word out Naofumi cut him off "One would think if someone claimed to be an omega the court would have a physician look into it, and when I said I was completely ok with being looked over to prove my innocence I was denied. What do you have to say about that?"

The king was speechless, clearly he didn't expect Naofumi to have a sharp tongue or to call him out like this. "I fully acknowledge the mistake of this court. Tensions were very high during the first trail, but please try-" the king began to say before Naofumi took a seat wear he was standing, Raphtalia dropping to her knees beside the omega to ensure he is fine. "What?" Naofumi growled softly, "I'm tired." This action made many people in the room shift uncomfortably, the omega could hear some of the nobles muttering amongst themselves. That poor omega, he should be given a chair to rest on, not on the floor, how cruel the king is forcing an ill omega to stand for so long. Oh how this brought joy to Naofumi's ears.

From the corner of his eye, the shield hero saw one of the king's advisers motioning for him to do something, pointing out how people are reacting to Naofumi sitting. Clearly this made the king uneasy, as he pondered for a moment what to do. Finally he spoke, but stiffly as he chose his words carefully, " Shall I have a chair brought out for you sir Shield Hero? It would be far more comfortable than the floor." He asked. "You should have asked if I wanted a seat the moment I walked in, especially after I just finished my heat last night." Naofumi snapped at the older alphas question, nobles around the room whispered their agreement, "but yes, I would very much appreciate a seat if you would be so kind to have one brought out." Quickly the king waived for some servants to bring out a seat, it look like loveseat, but with only an armrest on one side. The cushion was red, the woodwork was carved in some fancy patterns. Inwardly Naofumi gave the king some props for keeping up this whole treating him kindly act, too bad for the trash Naofumi was well aware it was bullshit. Before the king spoke again, the omega and demi-human took a seat, the omega letting out a surprising real sigh of relief as he no longer had to stand with his still fresh aching joints.

Clearing his throat, the king continued were he left off, "As I was saying, please understand Sir Hero, Malty is my daughter, adventuring under the alias Myne. When I heard she has been assaulted I was furious." He explained. Naofumi clenched his fists, so that bitch was the princess. "I will admit, I let my fatherly instinct drown out my better judgement." the king kept his eyes on the omega, trying to find some expression that would give away how the omega was thinking, or at least hint towards his feelings. Naofumi took a minute to think of what his next move should be, to anyone else he probably looked as if he was trying to process the information.

Naofumi glanced around the room, seeing all eyes on him. Watching intently for whatever reaction he may have. Looking towards the king for a moment, then looking down at Raphtalia who was at his side, then glaring a bit at Myen, well Malty. With a soft sigh the shield hero looked back up at the king. "I guess I can understand where you're coming from, if Raphtalia told me someone had assaulted her I too would be angry." he began, seeing the king and some of his advisers relax a little, "However," he quickly added, causing everyone in the room to tense up. Even the other heroes were invested in what he had to say. None of them knew him, they never got the chance so he actions were a complete mystery to them. The sword and bow heroes looked like they would be on the edge of their seat if they were sitting. "That doesn't excuse any of the unfair treatment I had to face since being summoned in the country. My name has been ruined before I even got a chance to make something of myself. Everywhere I went I was known as the crazy alpha rapist who thought he was an omega." He openly growled aloud, " I have faced countless mockery, slander, and forced to work twice as hard as any other hero just to have enough coins to afford a night in a decent inn." He let his voice carry some of his anger. He still had to play the helpless omega, but letting those around him how unhappy he was about the situation shouldn't hurt as long as he did not get carried away, which given his anger was hard not to do, but he held back all the same.

"Master Naofumi…" Raphtalia whispered, barely being heard in the noise of the nobles in the room muttering amongst themselves about him as if he wasn't in ear shot. Look down at her, the omega offered a small smile, barely even visible to anyone who wasn't in a foot distance from him. "I don't regret working hard for us to sleep in a safe place Raphtalia, so don't worry about it ok?" He tried to assure her. The raccoon girl only nodded slightly before moving closer to him, in return he wrapped an arm around her protectively. Looking over to the other heroes, Naofumi could see the shock and shame in Ren and Itsuki's eyes; even Motoyasu looking away muttering something to himself. The king was pale, Naofumi just fucked whatever he was trying to do over, the old man looked panicked and looked over to his advisers for some sort of way out of this situation. After some nonverbal conversation between the king and his court, the old alpha once again cleared his throat to address the individuals in the room. "I understand fully, which is why I am having your name cleared with the public as we speak. As for Myne, punishment is due for false accusation. She is to pay one hundred and fifty gold pieces to the shield hero's party as well as it being known throughout the kingdom of her lies; and as retribution for the courts lapse of judgement, we wish to aid you and your party with all the financial support, supplies and equipment, and anything else you should ask." The king finally said.

"But Papa, I didn't lie! I was still assaulted, I swear!" The female alpha yelled from between the guards. "That's right! Myne was still assaulted that night and we have to find out who done it!" The spear hero added in the red haired alphas defense. The king quickly silenced them, nervously looking at Naofumi, "That will be done another time, the matter clearly no longer involves the shield hero so I shall not force him to bare through those hearings." The older alpha looked once again at his advisers before facing the omega. "This trail is over. Sir Shield Hero, I ask of you to return to your quarters till the feast tonight, surely you are still exhausted yes?"

"I never said I was staying here!" Naofumi snapped, quickly jumping to his feet and regretting the decision as he stumbled back down to the seat feeling light headed, " And I am not taking anything from you just because you suddenly feel bad for making my life hell!"

"Naofumi you can't be serious-" The bow hero started, "you just finished your heat, you need to rest." The young alpha insisted. "Yeah you shouldn't even be out without stronger party member by your side." The spear hero added. Many of the surrounding nobles and advisers nodded in agreement with the bow and spear heroes outbursts. Naofumi quickly snapped back "I have been perfectly fine on my own with just Raphtalia by my side for the last few weeks! I don't need to sit here and listen to this crap!" The omega shouted, turning to the demi-human Come on Raphtalia let's go."

"I am sorry Sir Shield Hero, but I cannot just let you leave in such a state." The king said, "Guards please escort the Shield Hero and his companion to their room, and send for a physician to check up on them."

Quickly the guards did as they were told, an escort formed around Naofumi and Raphtalia, keeping then from leaving, or heading in any direction which was not the path the knights clearly laid out for them. Growling Naofumi knew he would not be able to fight his way out of this, "Fine!" He yelled back at the king and other heroes. "We'll stay for now, but the moment I'm at full strength we're out of here!" The omega yelled before once again standing, slower this time to not feel light headed. "Hurry up and lead the way back to the room." He said, ordering the head guard to lead the way.

Once back in the luxurious room, Naofumi sat by the window, looking down at the beautiful view of the garden below. "Raphtalia, how good do you think your sneaking skills are?" He asked the girl. "I think I could sneak past the guards with no problem, why?" She asked, looking up from her spot on the bed. Curious as what the omega was planning. "You and I are going to sneak out the castle tonight." The omega replied, in a soft voice almost too hard to hear.

* * *

**Heres a part three, I think I'm going to do random one shots from here, let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Normally sneaking out was something to be frowned upon in his household. He was the omega child, he needed to stay home and be cared for. Sneaking out means one of two things, he was a bad omega or his family did not properly care for him so he needed to escape. Most people believe the latter, because there was no such thing as a bad omega in his world only bad alphas. There was no feelings of remorse when he left the confines of the castle in the middle of the night with Raphtalia in tow. Hell, Ren even saw him leave as he slipped through the gates. Naofumi decided than the sword hero wasn't as bad as he thought when all he said was "Good luck out there" and went his own way. The omega wasn't even going to question why the young alpha is up and wandering around in the dead of night. Probably trying to keep up that whole ' dark and mysterious' persona, regardless Naofumi and Raphtalia made their way through the nearly empty street, only occupied by the occasional drunk wondering home. Soon enough the black haired male saw a familiar looking circus tent. Thinking to hell with it, the shield hero and his companion entered. While the slave merchant gushed over Raphtalia, Naofumi looked around at the slaves, specifically look to see if there were any children in those vile cages. To his relief and tad disappointment, there was no children, so Naofumi gazed around the rest of the tent, eyes finally falling upon a table holding a bunch of eggs. "What are these?" The omega asked. After a brief explanation for the multitude of eggs Naofumi pondered whether or not to buy one. In the end before leaving with his companion Naofumi paid for one egg and the fancy little carrier to go with it.

Sneaking around, being sure to stay out of sight of any royal guards, the pair made their way to a familiar black smith shop. Now breaking and entering was something frowned upon in general, but it just gave the omega a much needed rush of excitement. Of Course this doesn't mean he is not in trouble when Enhard comes bursting in the storefront with a battle axe just to see Raphtalia looking at the newest swords and him sitting on the counter. Needless to say he was unamused at their antics.

"Seriously kid? Do you know what time it is?" The older alpha growled, non threatening but still annoyed. "Well I know it's late. I just had to get out of that castle with that damn king." The younger male replied while shifting to a more comfortable position, " He and the other heroes wanted me to stay, not that I would ever listen to them."

The black smith let out a huff, "You haven't heard the word on the street yet have you kid?" The alpha let out a smirk when he saw the confused look the omega held, even Raphtalia walked over with her interest peaked. Both the omega and his claimed child had no clue of what the public was saying due to being locked away.

"Oh, you'll enjoy this kid." Enhard chuckled as he pulled himself a chair. "When it was made public that you were an omega, people started calling for the king and princess's head on a spike. People aren't happy that the royal family essentially forced an omega into homelessness." Naofumi perked up at this, he could feel his twisted joy bubbling up upon hearing these words from the black smith. "Really? Is that why that piece if shit king held that retrial?" He asked, already fully aware that was the reason, but he just wanted confirmation. "Yeah," Enhard explained "Didn't do him much good though, the nobles already made it known they feel like the king was too kind to the princess and let her off easy. Some nobles are even demanding another trial take place when the queen returns."

"The queen?" Naofumi asked, "I didn't know there was a queen." The blacksmith let out a sigh, "Your still missing a lot of information kid, you might want to work on that." Naofumi huffed and crossed his arms. He was pouting again, it was both a good and bad thing Enhard was like his brother and didn't fall for his pouting. "I take it you two will spend the rest of the night here?" The older man asked, to which both Naofumi and Raphtalia nodded, a playful smirk graced the omega's lips. He knew coming to the blacksmith's shop was a good idea. It was far too late for them to try finding an inn that would have an open room this late at night. The man sighed once again before heading to the back of the shop, " Come on you two before I leave you without a blanket." Raphtalia quickly followed the older alpha as Naofumi hopped off the counter and lazily made his was to the back. Needless to say, he slept far better in the back of the shop then he did at the castle. The feeling of being safe really did do wonders for the omega.

Sadly the morning wasn't as nice. The king had sent royal knights out everywhere in search of the shield hero and his companion. They knocked on everyone's door and even searched homes looking for the omega. Naofumi was not pleased with the early morning wake up call. He didn't even get to enjoy any breakfast before the head guard barged in demanding he return to the castle for his own safety. Of course Naofumi wasn't going to do as he was told, instead he grabbed his monster egg and Raphtalia's hand, quickly absconded out the back of the shop, the knights giving chase. The pair managed to hide for some time in a back alley, watching guards go by in search of them. While in hiding, the omega heard a weird noise coming from the egg. Closely he and his raccoon daughter observed the eggs shell. It started to crack, and soon enough the egg burst open receiving a small, fluffy little bird. Immediately the hatching jumped to Naofumi's hair, making cute little noises as it did so. "Aw, Master Naofumi it must think your its mother." Raphtalia squealed.

"Imprinting huh? Well I guess it's not wrong." The shield hero mumbled to himself. Sadly their moment was cut short by a few royal guards taking notice of the small group and boxing them in all alleyway. "Please come with us sir Hero, the king demands your presence at the castle." The head guard insisted. Naofumi growled in annoyance "Fine!" He yelled at the guard, "but you better have a wagon or something because I am not walking all the way back to the castle!"

The alpha sputtered for a moment before regaining his composure. "Of course, right this way sir Hero."

Raphtalia sighed heavily as Naofumi began to complain, mumbling to himself, the whole trip back to the castle. The raccoon demi-human loved the shield hero, she really did. He was like a new parent after hers were killed. He fed her, gave her a toy to play, dressed her in nice clothes, he even let her slack off every now and again. But sometimes he was very dramatic.

* * *

**Heres another part, its kinda short, let me know what you ****think**


	5. Chapter 5

Naofumi was seething with rage. If one more of these alpha nobles came up him talking about his 'natural beauty' and how he should be 'protected in a safe home with a caring alpha' he would snap. Some of these stuck up nobles even had the audacity to suggest he stop being a hero, leave it to the other three heroes, and settle down, have some kids; others even blatantly offered their hands in marriage. Promising a carefree life if he were to wed one of them. All in which he told them to shove it were the sun don't shine. He refused to act like the soft and dainty omega the king so much wished he would be. He made it very clear when he refused to wear the stupid fancy clothes the king had sent for him. Sticking to his armor than any of the silk garbs the nobles were trying to convince him to change into. It was like everyone was trying to keep him at the castle so he couldn't do anything. He already saw the Bow hero come and go as he pleased, the Sword hero left when he wanted, and Naofumi wasn't even going to think of the Spear hero.

Honestly he didn't think that Raphtalia would last much longer before she put her sword through a nobles throat. Secretly, he hoped she would, and hoped it was Myne. The bastards like to make side comments, some saying she was unfit to protect the shield hero and others comment on her pleasing looks, those comments bring out Naofumi's protective side. It would be a cold day in hell before he let his girl be taken advantage of by some good for nothing noble like he was. Regardless Naofumi began to scheme. He needed an out, someone who he could convince to help him sneak out the castle now that it was on constant watch for him. He considered bribery, surely some guard would be willing to take the money, however Naofumi was pretty stingy with his earnings. Thinking back to when he first sneaked out, he could ask the Sword hero. The young alpha did nothing to stop him from leaving before, he even wished him luck, surely he could be persuaded to help. The omega rested his chin on the palm of his left hand as he picked away at the food in front of him. He huffed, once again the king threw a feast in the heroes honor, forcing him to attend. Thankfully the little egg he bought hatched into a bird with a large appetite. The small bird ate a lot, nearly half the food at the table was eaten by the bird he named Filo. Raphtalia was not amused, he could tell by her face as she sat by his right side, she was being mindful of all those around the pair. Not trusting any of the nobles not to try talking to the omega. Thankfully Naofumi grabbed a corner seat so no one was at his left. He was not in the mood for conversation.

Sadly he could see the spear heros long blond hair heading towards his direction. That damn princess fallowing close behind him. Naofumi sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and let out a growl as the Spear hero's party approached his. "What do you Motoyasu? Can you see I'm trying to feed my girls in peace?" The omega could see the female alpha glaring at him from behind the blond man. It was obvious she wanted to snap at him but she held her tongue. This definitely pleased the male omega.

The Spear hero glanced at Raphtalia then down at bird currently eating off of Naofumi's plate. "Uh, well Naofumi I wanted to apologize for not believing you before." He said, finally looking at Naofumi's face instead of shying away from it like he has been doing the last few days.

"What?" The Shield hero deadpanned. Surely he didn't hear that right. The alpha in front of him was one of the most stuck up one's he's ever met, there was no way he was really apologizing for his actions.

"Yeah, if I would have known you were an omega I wouldn't have jumped to conclusions like I did before."

Naofumi let out a harsh growl, " I did say I was an omega during the trail! You didn't believe me!" He snapped at the blond alpha in front of him. Stand up from his seat, knocking the chair back as he slammed his hands down on the table. The loud bang echoed throughout the room gathering everyone's attention. "Next time you apologize try being sincere!" Naofumi yelled at the alpha, "Your only apologizing now because I'm an omega, if I was an alpha everyone here would still believe I raped that bitch and continue to treat me like shit!"

"What? No that's not true!" The blond tried to reply. His denial just annoyed the Shield hero more. "No? Are you saying that if I really was an alpha you would have believed me?" The omega took advantage of the alpha's seemingly speechless state to continue his rant, "If I recall properly, you did think I was an alpha and you dammed me without any real evidence!" Naofumi left out a growl of frustration. "You may be used to omegas fawning over you because of your good looks and they may be quick to forgive; but to me you're a good for nothing alpha and a half assed apology won't make me forgive you!" Finally, it seemed like Naofumi was done his verbal assault against the Spear Hero, he let out a heated huff. Feeling pleased with himself, the black haired hero calmed his breathing. The blond alpha in front of him looked pale, with a shocked expression as if he was just slapped in the face. Of Course this was the time the red headed female alpha decided to voice her unwanted opinion. "You should be grateful Sir Motoyashu is paying any attention to an omega whore like you!" Right after those words left her mouth she regretted saying them. Several others in the room gasped, some even muttering about how rude the princess was to talk about an omega she wronged in such a manner. Anger bubbled in the omega's chest, clearly the alpha bitch did not know when not to speak. "A whore?" Naofumi yelled, "The only whore I see is you! Showing off your skin in that gear I bought for you, that you insisted on!" The black haired male made sure to put emphasis every time he referred to the redhead, everyone had their eyes glued on them. Listening in to whatever the only omega in the room is saying. "You are a worse alpha than Motoyasu! Alphas are supposed to be kind and care for omegas but you lied, took advantage of me, stole my stuff, framed me for a crime I did not commit, and tried to take my daughter away from me!"

The room was so quiet one could hear a pin drop. From the corner of his eye, Naofumi could see Ren and Itsuki looking at them. Shock clear as day on their faces, similar to the face the majority of nobles were making. The king however had a look of pure panic. Clearly he was hoping his daughter would not be near the omega, least say something to cause Naofumi to snap back. His expectations for his daughter were clearly too high.

The king quickly called for everyone's attention. Wanting to save his daughter from ruining what little reputation she may have as an alpha left. Not that the Shield hero was going to let him without a fight. "Your just as bad as she is! You stole me from my world were I had three potential mates waiting to fight for my hand in marriage! To what? Frame me and leave me homeless in your shitty country. I should leave the waves to destroy your country for how terribly your people treat omegas!" The black haired man yelled at the monarch. Naofumi made sure he was being loud enough for everyone to hear. Even forced himself to become teary eyed to make it seem like he was terribly upset right now. He wanted it to spread around that he had suitors waiting for him in his own world, hopefully it keeps some of the nobles at bay. As well as make the king look worse for stealing him away from his potential mate. Some of the nobles looked at the king with anger in their eyes, others gave Naofumi a pitying look. Clearly feeling terrible for what their king did to the 'poor omega'. Just when Naofumi thought the king could not be anymore daft, he opened his mouth, "Sir Shield hero, I would be more than happy to arrange potential suitors for you. I will have them placed in your party at once." The old man sputtered out. "No way in hell would I ever mate with an alpha from this world! Clearly no one here knows how to treat an omega. I want to go back to my world were I know I won't be taken advantage of!" Naofumi snapped at the king, crossing his arms as he did so. Unfortunately, it seemed like the omega was surrounded by idiots at the time being because the Spear hero decided to but in. "But that's why you need an alpha by your side Naofumi! So no one can take advantage of you again." The blond tried to reason. Both the Bow and Sword hero groaned from the sideline. Naofumi though for a second, maybe he wasn't completely surrounded by idiots after all. Surprisingly though, Raphtalia snapped at the blond alpha. Slamming her hands on the table, standing from her seat, and growled " The only ones trying to take advantage of my father are alphas! He doesn't need anyone else in his party but me! We have gotten along fine without anyone else and that's how we will stay!"

Naofumi's heart fluttered with joy. The raccoon girl referred to him as her father. This brought a smile to the omega's face whether he knew it or not. He was so over with happiness he just stood by as she continued to verbally assault those who dare think they could force the pair new party members. Before he knew it, Filo was placed in his arms by Raphtalia and she began to push him towards the exist of the room. The raccoon glaring at all those they passed on their way out. "We don't need them!" Raphtalia reasoned; saying things he already knew, "We were fine our own right?"

"Absolutely." He replied back to the demi-human girl. "Don't worry Raphtalia, I just need a few more hours then we are out of here, for good this time." The girl's ears perked up, interested in what the omega was about to say. Once they were back in their shared room, the shield bearer sat his daughter down, petting the bird on his lap when he took his own seat and explained his plan for getting the Sword hero to help in their escape.

"Do you really think he will help us?" Raphtalia asked, not trusting any of the other heroes to aid them. "He will, remember when we snuck out the first time? He didn't even try to stop us." Naofumi assured the girl. She seemed to think things over before finally nodding in agreement. If they wanted to get out without a hassle they were going to need one of the other heroes on their side.

* * *

**let me know what you think, tell me if you think i should add something specifically.**


	6. Chapter 6

Please read authors note below!

* * *

Ever since he was transported into this new world, Naofumi has never been comfortable enough to build a nest. Given that that omega traveled a lot and never stayed too long in one place due to how he often treated poorly, he had excuses as to why he never tried to set up a place he could often return to for safety and comfort. Enhard's shop was the closest place to feeling safe and at ease since day two of being in a new world. When he started viewing Raphtalia as a daughter, his instincts screamed for him to make a nest for the safety of himself and his child, but he always pushed it aside because the need to level up and prepare for the waves of calamity was far more important. Being alive was more important than feeling safe. Not making a nest was probably what played into his heat coming so suddenly. One of the first signs of going into heat was building a nest. The want for something soft like blankets and pillows, place in a manner that just invites the feeling of comfort. That's exactly why he was going to steal some of the blankets and pillows that are in the room he is currently sharing with Raphtalia. The bastard king can go get more for all he cares.

Waking up so far in the lavish bed so far has been both a blessing and a curse. The blankets were so soft and light, and the pillows felt like he was resting his head on a cloud. He could just lie in bed for hours, never wanting to leave, but sadly the castle staff comes and summons him and his daughter for breakfast. The hero then has to force himself out of the comfortable bed and dress himself, all while knowing he is going to have to see the faces of the alphas he hates in all of the kingdom.

Thankfully it won't be for too long as the omega decided to put his plan into motion. When entering the dining hall he spots the sword hero from the corner of his eye. Quickly he takes the remaining seat next to him, cutting him off from the rest of his party as Raphtalia took the seat directly across from him at the rectangular table.

Naofumi smiled at the younger man, who he could tell was tensing up. "Ren, I wanted to talk to you. Just you and I, you know hero to hero?" Naofumi tells the confused young alpha. Leaning in, he continues talking, " You can spare some time right?"

Ren's confused demeanor didn't let up, if anything he just got more tense. "I'm free right now." He finally replied after a brief moment of silence. The omega just smiled in reply, "Good! Because I need you to do me a huge favor." Naofumi noted the flash of concern that crossed Ren's face. "It's nothing bad, I just need you to help me and Raphtalia out of the capital without being caught." The older man continued, gesturing to his raccoon companion while doing so.

Honestly the older male wanted to laugh, despite his nerves, which were pretty obvious, Ren tried his best to hold a straight face. Still trying to keep up the whole loner that doesn't care act. However Ren was not dumb, especially compaired to Motoyashu. All night long Naofumi thought about how to approach the young alpha. Given how he made a complete fool of the spear hero and that red headed bitch the other day, it was no surprise that the other heroes and their parties were going to be on high alert when near him. Naofumi wouldn't be surprised if Ren was carefully thinking over everything he said in order to avoid the omega's scorn.

Finally nodding his head, Ren agreed, "We can talk about it later, in private after breakfasts." The alpha concluded. The shield hero nodded in agreement. Soon the food was brought to the table and during the duration of the meal Naofumi let his eyes roam around the room. From the corner of his eye, the omega could see the members of the sword hero's party gave him nervous glaces. Across the room the bow hero ate with his party, sparing the omega a curious look every now and again; probably wondering what was going on between the sword and shield. Naofumi didn't even spare the spear hero's party a glance. They didn't deserve his attention and he was well aware that they were probably staring daggers at the omega from where they sat closer to the royal pain in the ass than the rest of the heroes.

Of course the sword hero could see the omega clearly ignoring the spear hero's party. "Naofumi, can I say something?" The young alpha asked, trying his best to mask his nerves. The omega just let out a sigh before turning to face Ren. "Go ahead, it's not like I'm going to keep you from talking." Looking directly at Ren made the omega's heart ache just a bit. The young alpha reminded him of his younger brother and the omega would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss his younger brother. Ren clearing his throat brought Naofumi from his train of thought. "I'm sorry for not listening to you before, you know during the trail. I-"

"Shush, I don't want to hear it." The older man snapped at the younger. Almost immediately the shield hero regretted yelling at the younger male by his side. Ren looked a bit defeated, masking his nerves and hurt behind a slightly straight face, but Naofumi could see the stiff shoulders and clenched hands. Quickly he made up for it. "You help Raphtalia and me escape this damn castle and all is forgiven, deal?" Ren looked a little shocked at his offer, but nodded anyways. He probably couldn't think of any other way to address the situation, not that Naofumi minded the young alphas lack of words.

Soon enough the morning meal was over and Naofumi made sure to corner Ren when everyone depared the dining hall. Together the made up a simple plan. Ren would take a quest that was outside the capital, he would borrow Filo to pull a carriage to carry him and his party to the village to kill time, all while his party hid Naofumi and Raphtalia in the carriage. A simple plan that could easily be pulled off. They decided to go their separate ways in one of the villages miles away from the capital, leaving Naofumi with the wagon while Ren and his party would head out through the woods to grind some more levels.

Everything was going well, the plan worked just as they thought it would. Better even because the royal family decided to put lots of supplice in the carriage, enough for the omega and his daughter to hide in, as well as split evenly with the sword hero's party. The only downside is Ren finally decided to find his voice and kept trying to make conversation with Naofumi, it really didn't help his loner act. He would go hours without talking, then suddenly he would talk for a few minutes straight before going back to his silence. His words seemed to have purpose, but it seemed so weird to hear him speak so much, especially when he was trying to talk on the bow hero's behalf. Since when those two so close? Who knows, specialty not Naofumi. Not that it really mattered. Ren wasn't too good with words, or maybe he just wasn't good at trying to get his point across on someone else's behalf. That point being talking to the bow hero.

Naofumi just grumbled to himself as he continued to brush through Raphtalia's long hair. Filo was enjoying herself pulling the cart, which caused Raphtalia to get motion sickness. Naofumi decided it was best to brush her hair and tie it back now before she threw up and he hair get mixed in by accident.

"Fine, I'll talk to Itsuki, ok? But if he starts with the same bull crap that spear idiot did about me needed an alpha to protect me, I'm not wasting my time." Naofumi finally said as he put the finishing touches to Raphtalia's hair. Ren nodded in response, pleased with himself for pleaded his fellow heros case. However that only lasted for a moment before Ren suddenly remembered something. "The king!" The younger male gasped, " There was a bunch of church going alphas who were trying to convince the king to hold a tournament for the right to be your mate, " He continued, "even the priest said it was a good idea. Just a heads up."

The omega clenched his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms. He could feel the anger boiling inside him. Even after he said he wanted no mate in this world, the stupids alphas were going to try pulling some bull shit like this. Oh he was pissed. Ren, sensing how angry the omega was did the smart thing and moved away. Opting to move himself to the open spot next to the driver's seat. Raphtalia turned to Naofumi, thankfully his smart little girl can see he was pissed and changed the subject to distract him.

"Dad?" She questioned, testing out referring to him as a parental figure, " Why are you more willing to interact with the sword hero than the other heroes?" She questioned. The omega smiled down at her, pulling her close and letting out a sigh. He thought about the question for a moment before answering. " I guess it's because I'm a little home sick and Ren reminds me of my little brother."

Raphtalia nodded, contempt with his answer before snuggling into his side, he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close. Using his cloak as a makeshift blanket for his girl. "Try to get some rest, you should feel better after a nap." He said, petting her head, " That motion sickness may even go away." He added. Letting the raccoon girl rest easy by his side.

* * *

I am alive and no the story has not been abandoned, I just had a lot of work and school stuff so I had little time to write. Thank you for your sweet comments guys I really do appreciate them! I think from this point I may do one-shots covering various points in regards to Naofumi being an omega such as how the church responds, how the Queen, and so on, maybe in the POV. of different characters, let me know what you think. Also your voices have been heard, originally I was going to make this a no pairing story but so many want a Naofumi x L'arc I just got too, anyways Happy Holidays!


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

Sorry for the lack of updates, I just wanted to say I'm going to stop posting to and only post to Archive of Our Own. All the stories will still be up on AO3. It's just easier for me to post on AO3 then on this site, I may end up using this site to post completely different stories in the future, I'm not sure yet.

I will probably going to delete the fics on this site in maybe a few weeks so that everyone gets a chance to read the announcement.


End file.
